1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for musical string instruments and, more particularly, to such an accessory that permits a user playing a string instrument to actuate, simultaneously, a keyboard musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for musical accessories that permit a user to play two instruments simultaneously have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a simple extension for string instruments with head stocks that allows a user to simultaneously actuate keys of an electric music keyboard.
Applicant believes that one of the related references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,825,311 issued to Williams in 2010 for a Keyboard Guitar Musical Instrument Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because the keyboard needs to be in close proximity to the user to be directly actuated. This requires a special apparatus for each keyboard instrument to be played. The present invention allows a user to remotely actuate the keys and can be readily adjusted for the characteristics of different instruments.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.